


Let Me Help

by shinesurge



Category: Kidd Commander (Webcomic)
Genre: Android, F/F, commander sex is weird, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinesurge/pseuds/shinesurge
Summary: Agatha's being repaired and has to spend the night in the garage. Phineas decides to keep her company.





	Let Me Help

The chill in the empty hallway rattled up Phineas’ spine and out her shoulders, the moonlight hitting her through frosted windowpanes almost tangibly icy. The cold was annoying but the thought that she maybe should have put a shirt on before leaving her bed didn’t bother to cross her mind, knowing it wouldn’t be appreciated anyway. It was only a short walk in the dark down to the engine room, and the trip had been made enough times before that it didn’t seem so far anymore. Nothing on her ship was ever very far from her.

She sprinted across the last stretch of hallway that curved outside to become an open air balcony, snow and high-altitude wind blowing bitter against her bare skin. Shaky-cold hands slid the door to the ship’s heart chambers open and slammed it shut behind her before outside could get in, although it wouldn’t have made much of a difference. These rooms were always stuffy and hot and alive with all the energy it took to keep an impossible structure doing impossible things; on some days it was even humid. Phineas liked coming down here. The physical sensations helped a lot when she was feeling too dissociative and it was always satisfying to remind herself that this otherworldly powerhouse belonged to _her_. She had also grown to very much appreciate the sting of starstone on her tongue and in her joints. She licked her lips and tossed her head, flinging windswept hair back into place.

She knew every inch of her ship whether or not she could see it, but the little set of interconnected rooms that ran around the heart were illuminated with a very faint blue glow, making the shapes just visible against the dark. Runoff. Phineas shook involuntarily as her body adjusted to the heat before wandering to the room with the tools and the spare parts, where Agatha was resting. Phineas stopped in the doorway to appreciate her where she stood, knees locked and head very slightly bowed, eyes shut. The groove on her cheek and a section of her chest were pulsing slowly, flaring to a bright cyan before fading all the way out again. Thick black cables were hooked into the line of ports that ran down her back, cascading from the carefully ordered bundles that clung to the ceiling like overgrown treeroots. Agatha didn’t exactly need to sleep or recharge, but a secondary power source while her system was under duress helped keep her functioning regularly and made her more comfortable. “Duress” in this moment referred to several major damages she’d sustained earlier that afternoon that hadn’t been repaired yet. Most of it had to do with internal things, though, and from the outside she appeared to be just fine. But Phineas always thought she looked just fine, anyway. She stepped closer, crossing some invisible perimeter, and Agatha stirred almost instantly.

Phineas grinned big when Agatha’s gaze fell on her, mechanical eyes still sparking to life. Her rigor stiff stance relaxed noticeably as she reclaimed control of her legs, but her arms still hung unnaturally at her sides. Most of her damage was from certain pieces of her nervous system being knocked loose; even with the extra help of the external power input the signals weren’t quite reaching everywhere they needed to, lagging considerably or not being delivered at all.

“Hi lady.” Phineas said, shoving her hands in her pockets.

“Did you go outside like that?” Agatha asked flatly. On top Phineas wore only a sports bra, although it _was_ at least one of her cleaner ones, and a pair of comically baggy cargo shorts just managed to cling to the slight curve of her hips. She shrugged.

“It gets hot down here.” She closed the distance between them, laid herself against Agatha’s chest and reached up to tangle her hands in the cables above them. “You and all this, mmmmachinery.”

Besides continuing to stare sternly down her nose at Phineas, Agatha didn’t react to the advance. This was normal; outward displays of emotion were usually an effort, and Phineas had learned the things she _didn’t_ do were often telling enough. Agatha made no move to disengage and Phineas kissed her jaw lightly. Agatha noticed there was already a thin layer of sweat beading on her human’s skin. Maybe it _was_ hot in here.

“I hate that you gotta stay down here all alone when you’re hurt.” Phineas murmured. Agatha’s arm twitched by her side; she’d tried to put it around her without thinking. She tried to make her voice sound reassuring enough.

“The privacy is nice. I don’t mind.” This felt flat, so she told her face to smile. “It’s fine.”

Phineas leaned up to kiss her mouth, found the height difference was too much for her to cover on her own, and moved a hand to the back of Agatha’s head to close the gap. Agatha bent without a fuss and immediately felt a demanding tongue force its way past her lips. Phineas’ kisses were always as unapologetic and messy as she was, but after the initial (admittedly sweet, coming from her) hesitation while they learned each other in this new way over the last few months, her advances progressed quickly into something less like caresses and more like combat. She kissed like she was starving.

This was usually the part where they decided who would be running things, each matching the other’s challenge until one let the other have her way, but Agatha wasn’t in any condition for it this evening and no resistance was met. Phineas’ hands twisted tighter in her hair, holding her still while she licked against eerily smooth teeth. She kept on for long enough that Agatha started to wonder if she intended to actually tear her hair out, but finally she broke away to catch her breath. Agatha, hardly affected as always, couldn’t help but be amused.

“You act like I’ll try to stop you” She said.

“You could if you wanted.” Phineas’ voice was just a little hoarse, her characteristic rasp punctuating her phrase more than usual. Agatha closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the commander’s. “Well, I hate to say it but I may have to disappoint you. My hands aren’t working so well. I can’t really feel past my elbows.” The fingers on her right hand spasmed in the tiniest emphasis. Phineas laced her own fingers between them, lifted them outward until they were level with her shoulders and let go. Heavy metal arms clanged deadweight against a heavy metal waist and Phineas giggled.

“Knock it off, meatbag.” Agatha’s eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes, her practiced gentle tone replaced with her usual coarseness. “Get outta here if you’re just gonna be an idiot.”

Phineas only laughed again. She moved to stand behind Agatha and put her hands on the metal junctures of her hips, against the waistband of the faded jeans she liked to wear during her maintenance. When Agatha tried to face her she held her in place.

“What are you doing?”

“I was kinda having a dream.” Phineas mumbled. “Before I came down here.” She pressed herself against Agatha’s back, hard enough to bend the stiff cables a little painfully against her chest. Her hands found their way around and up to the concave of Agatha’s collar plates, where she hooked her thumbs while she spoke.

“I was kinda dreaming I was behind you like this. I might have been a little taller though.” Agatha couldn’t see them but she could almost hear Phineas’ eyes glassing over as her voice dropped low. Phineas gripped around Agatha’s neck, found one of the ports under her ear and wiggled a fingertip between it and the rest of her “skin”, peeling back the thick rubbery covering. “I could reach this easier.”

The majority of Agatha’s neck was composed of bundles of thin, uncoated wiring, where the rest of her body’s systems fed up into the processor in her head. Her voicebox was buried in there somewhere, along with the steel of her exposed spine the ports in her back were built into. Phineas didn’t understand one single thing about how any of Agatha’s machinery worked in a traditional sense, but after a few months of very earnest practice she was starting to get the hang of how to take her all apart just right. The simplest method was to overstimulate her system, blow some fuses, which happened to be easy work for a commander. Phineas liked this way best for a bunch of reasons, not the least of which being that it seemed to get the most physical reactions. Phineas so rarely got to see Agatha _really_ emote with anything that wasn’t anger. The memory of hearing her pitiful little noises and seeing her shake after her touch was enough to turn Phineas’ heart _days_ after the fact.

Agatha shifted on her feet slightly and Phineas stopped, resting her fingertips gently over the fibers she’d just exposed.

“Okay?” Phineas asked. Agatha’s hands twitched again.

“Yeah, um. This is gonna be a little one-sided.” Agatha replied guiltily. “You don’t have to…” Phineas dug into Agatha’s neck, prompting a noise as Agatha automatically tilted her head back for better access.

“I didn’t come down here so you could do stuff to me.” Phineas said. She fisted her hands gently and held there, giving the wiring time to accommodate her intrusion. When she spoke again her voice was thick with something, syrup and glaze drizzling over the inside of Agatha’s head, making everything softer. It might have been intentional, Phineas usually didn’t like to use her charm on her friends but sometimes her spirit overflowed without her meaning to. It was okay. Phineas’ lips ghosted over the complicated grooves of Agatha’s back as she breathed sweet nonsense into her, and Agatha thought hazily that she’d like to lay the world at her feet.

“I woke up a little and was just layin’ in bed thinking about you, stuff I’d do with you.” Phineas could feel power surging through each of the wires individually, wafer-thin threads of blue light twisting under her fingers like heartstrings. “I thought, it’s too bad you’re not in _your_ bed for me to visit.” The energy in these delicate shapes were together enough to move mountains, and Phineas was itching to drag it all out. She wanted to taste it. “But then I thought, who’s gonna tell me no?” In spite of herself, Agatha smirked.

“Doc would. He’s not gonna be happy.” Phineas squeezed, slow, and the smirk slid unseen from her partner’s face.

“Well ‘Doc’ works for _me_. This is _my_ ship. Every _thing_ and every _body_ _**on**_ it is _mine_.” She pinched threads between a thumb and first finger, rolled them roughly together. “And my _favorite_ body…” A spark leapt from the contact, and from her voicebox Agatha’s low moan rumbled outward, shivering down through her to meet the press of Phineas’ flushed forehead. Phineas shook her head.

“Not good enough.” She gripped harsh around all the wire she could and yanked sharply outward. She felt several of them snap while the rest pulled smoothly from their places, escaped power skittering along the lengths and zapping Phineas’ fingers painfully. Agatha’s mouth formed a word but her voice came in jagged arpeggiate shards scattered with static. She’d jerked forward when Phineas pulled, caught off guard, but held herself steady now while Phineas undid her, already reaching for more handfuls of sensitively stripped wire to play with. Phineas let go with one hand and wrapped it around Agatha’s chest, spreading out her fingers and forcing their bodies flush against each other. With the other she reached back inside, Agatha’s neck now a rat’s nest of tangles and loose energy. Phineas concentrated, steadying herself. She felt the thrum of the ship’s heart behind her, restless and steady, somewhere faint and far below was the planet’s massive and ancient metronome and here, right against her own heart and all the hot blood tumbling through her was the furious ache of Agatha, bright and cool and stretching out in front of her as far as she could see. Phineas focused on the swell of this soul, another star she could take from and take from and never exhaust, all the static phased out until it was only the shine of the two of them together. She _pulled_.

At Phineas’ command Agatha felt herself draining away, the power in her core pried loose and coupled with something warmer, her circuit broken open and surging through veins softer than her wires and bones that seemed terrifyingly fragile. Somewhere in her subconscious Agatha always wondered how Phineas could stand the sensation that came with commanding, if maybe it wasn’t as overwhelming for someone who always lived in a shell made of billions of smaller living pieces. There was so _much_ , so much sensory data, so much awareness, dizzyingly endless space and a magnitude of life and light enough to sear a soul from its body. To feel like this all the time would be impossible, it would drive a person crazy. Her body balanced precariously still and her brain shifted almost exclusively to backup power. There was a dim impression of being in two places at once. It was frightening, and with anything else it would have been a torment. But Phineas was warm, she felt comforting in the way ferocious strength made gentle and sweet by love is comforting. Agatha fought the urge to panic, or focus, or do anything, and let herself be pulled along by Phineas’ influence.

Phineas coursed the familiar presence methodically through her body, behind her eyes, slow and thick over her tongue, spread thin through her ribs and swirling in smooth mercurial spirals around her spine. A ragged exhale fogged the metal of Agatha’s back when Phineas gathered the pulse and shock of their hearts deliberately between her legs, just briefly, shuddering the strength out of her knees. She groaned and held Agatha tighter, somehow, then dragged the heat upward, out toward her hands and back where it belonged. The cool artificial flow of Agatha’s essence, now saturated with the erratic champagne-fizz of Phineas’, streamed down Phineas’ forearms and over the worn circles on her palms, disappearing inside the android.

What had ebbed away now crashed over every circuit mercilessly, lighting up every sensor like she’d suddenly latched to a power plant turbine. All of her own self returned in full force, but now there were new things, emotion sweet and violent and uninhibited by the limitations of her artificial body. There were primal things, even in the throes of overload something in her studiously recognized all the trappings of a human body caught up in arousal, alien sensations of buzzing heat and pressure that pooled in places unequipped to process them. That wasn’t the good part. For just a second, when they did this, Agatha got a flash of Phineas’ perspective in its entirety. For an instant she felt at peace with all that whirling chaos and light and color she’d balked at before, an acceptance of creation, ecstatic motion and beauty instead of abject madness. But, most importantly, Agatha was able to see herself exactly as Phineas saw her, shining and strong and every bit as wonderful and loved as Phineas always insisted she was. It was so much to take in, but both of them together made a vessel big enough to let it smash through them without the fear of being lost to it.

Warning dialogs flashed unnoticed in the periphery of her sight, filters glitching through heat-sensitivity and night vision before the power supply cut itself entirely to keep her eyes from shorting out. The flood of sensation buckled Agatha immediately, her head thrown back, more broken static slipping helplessly over numb lips. She fell heavy against Phineas, who caught her easily and sank them both to the concrete. The cables in Agatha’s back came loose and hung over them, spitting electricity. On her knees now, Phineas positioned Agatha between her legs, propping her head against her belly. Her idle lights were flickering and her eyes had closed, Phineas noticed with no small sense of smugness. She hunched over her, cradling her head in the crook of an arm and lightly dragging her fingers over the still exposed wiring of her neck. She tried hard to ignore the urgent tension above her own thighs.

“How we doin’?” Phineas murmured in a gravelly voice. She thought dizzily that she kind of really wanted to run her tongue through the mess of Agatha’s neck but the angle didn’t permit it, so she settled for brushing her fingers over her chin. Agatha didn’t immediately respond. Her body was still only halfway through rebooting itself.

“Haaa-” Agatha’s voice was working now, although it still came through with a little distortion. Phineas smiled and repeated her question.

“Doing well,” Agatha said weakly. Phineas resumed plucking at her neck and Agatha’s eyes slipped closed again.

“How did that feel?” Agatha didn’t reply fast enough and Phineas slid a finger up the length of her neck, drawing the charge along behind her and shocking a system still trying to cool down. Agatha whined and tried to squirm away.

“Answer me.”

“Ah-it was fine.” Phineas eased up a little.

“That looked better than fine.”

“Um, good. It was good.” Phineas hummed a little laugh.

“You gotta talk to me or we’ll never get anywhere babe.”

Agatha huffed. She was still entirely unused to anyone giving a damn about what she felt, most especially in this context, and although she’d come a long way from where she’d started everything about the situation still felt instinctively incorrect. This was something _servants_ did, and while Agatha was perfectly content to serve Phineas if she asked, she hated the thought of her commander lowering herself for anybody. More than anything, Agatha couldn’t stand the thought that _she_ was the one who put Phineas in such a position.

She knew it was just residue. She wasn’t there anymore. Agatha was here on a ship made of stars and noonday sunshine, at the sun god’s right hand and warm under her admiring gaze, the safest place in the world. There were no unwilling servants here. It was especially silly, too, to think anyone could make Phineas do anything she didn’t want to. That made enough sense. She mustered her resolve to answer.

“I don’t know if it feels good, the way you think. It’s different.” She said slowly. Her hand twitched, she wished she could put it over Phineas’. “Um, but it’s…it’s nice. I like it.” Phineas’ eyes were pleased but she didn’t say anything, stretching the silence long enough that Agatha’s self consciousness made her speak again. “Um, a lot. It feels close.”

“Well good. Maybe we’re making progress.”

Agatha wanted very much for her to stay and keep making those ticky little movements in the wreckage of her neck (somewhere in the back of her mind she was already dreading having to explain this in the morning) but now that she was thinking more clearly the guilt was starting to edge its way in.

“You should, ah, I can’t-” Phineas hummed, already anticipating this, and shifted them both so Agatha was laying flat on the floor. Phineas stepped out of view for a moment and Agatha could hear the rustle of fabric. She felt hands that were just a little clumsy lift her head up, slide something underneath, then gently lay her back on something soft. Those huge shorts, folded into a hasty sort of pillow.

“Is this seriously the only reason you wore these?” Agatha asked. Phineas laughed, obviously very pleased with herself. She reappeared over Agatha, now only in mismatched underwear, and straddled her waist. Agatha couldn’t help but notice the knot of wet heat against her belly and it did nothing to help her guilt.

“I really don’t care, but, if it bothers you that much I kind of have an idea…”

Phineas worked her fingers through one of Agatha’s numb hands, pulled her arm taut.

“They’re already broken, right?” Sudden realization hit her and Agatha’s eyes widened very slightly. She bit back a smirk.

“He’s going to kill you.”

“Is that a yes?”

After giving her ample time to protest, Phineas borrowed a little bit of strength and, in one quick motion, snapped Agatha’s arm clean off at the elbow. It wasn’t the most pleasant sensation, but any discomfort was washed away at the sight of Phineas taking metal fingers between her teeth. Her laugh was the effervescence of a wood fire.


End file.
